Progression, Recession
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: A series of snipplets circling around Ken and the changes that happened when he is forced to socialize and be normal. Future chapters might not be as Ken centric, but for now, this is the theme. Enjoy!
1. Stop laughing, Davis

This will consist of snipplets, mostly pieces that are just too small to stand alone. The common theme is how Ken deals with friendship and socializing after everything in the digital world settles. There may be some that don't focus on Ken. No time order, no real reason for them other than I just love the idea and I wanted to write it.

FYI -- I've been posting a lot because of a significant lack of sleep.

Enjoy!

* * *

The downside of living most of his life as either an only child or the brother of someone who penciled in time to hang out was the severe lack of chances to completely annoy someone.

"I'm going to kill him!"

Immediately, Ken knew what was going on. Davis snickered when he realized that Ken was going to take the fall for their collective actions. "You better start running," Davis said once he saw Yolei charge towards them. Cody was the one to make Yolei aware of the situation and suggested that it might have been Ken.

Ken clawed his way out of the beach chair he was in, hopping over Kari who sunbathed next to T.K., and ran towards the lake. When he reached the water, he saw Yolei slowly stop a distance away. He laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

It wasn't funny on Yolei's end. "You jerk!" she yelled, running towards him. When she reached him, she slammed her fist on his shoulder. Things were not better when Ken picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked her into the lake where he placed her down with a rather large splash, silencing her bickering.

After Yolei recovered from the dunk, she continued to chase Ken around the beach. She gave up running after a while, threatening him with some crude language.

A handful of ice down his shorts was enough to settle the score in Yolei's mind. Ken didn't mind. Using suntan lotion to draw a fairly large smiley face on her back after she fell asleep sunbathing was one of the funniest things he could think of at that moment. In the end, it was _totally _worth it.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading =D


	2. A Toast to Ulcers!

Oh, 7/11 and your sale on energy drinks.

btw -- I suggest subscribing to this if you're looking for a simple, pointless read just for the sake of reading. =)

btw2 -- this might the last post for a while. For the next two weeks I will be training for a new job and I am unsure of the time frame that comes with it. I have some snips already written, but I want to work on them some more.

* * *

The local convenience store chain had a sale on energy drinks. If you bought _one_ you could get another one _for free_. How in the world could Davis turn this opportunity down?

Sharing with Ken was the first thing that came to mind.

When Davis saw the sticker announcing this wonderful opportunity, he immediately searched for Ken, who was thumbing through a magazine. As if getting him a gift, Davis announced he had a surprise for Ken and demanded that he closed his eyes and held his hand open.

Unsure if this was a safe thing, he reluctantly did so. When he felt the cold metal being dropped into his palm, his eyes snapped open, not really preparing for what Davis gave him. At first, Ken was truly hesitant. He always scolded Davis for consuming the chemicals on a regular basis. Davis informed him he was young and could survive an ulcer.

Ken chose a green straw after looking over all the colors available; Davis knew before hand he was going to get a blue straw. Before Ken was able to put the straw in his mouth to give it a try, Davis pulled the green plastic from the can.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to toast to something!"

"What!" Ken asked somewhat wildly, not seeing the logic in it. "Like what?"

With a shrug, Davis informed him that he didn't know, yet. After brainstorming it, he gave the straw back and announced, "To energy!"

They clanked their cans together and began drinking. Almost choking, Ken stopped drinking and asked the redhead how he could drink such garbage.

"It's an acquired taste, you fairy. Now stop complaining and drink your damn drink."

As they exited, Ken said dryly, "I'm surprised you know what acquired means."

* * *

With the use of my jedi mind tricks, you want to review this story. =D


	3. Proposal

=)

* * *

Yolei was crying. She stared at the ring on her finger, which was not serving in keeping her tears back. Ken's words rattled in her mind. Soon after, crying twisted onto coughing and she began to feel ill.

She dreamed of him saying something for most of her life. Not like _this_.

"Please don't marry him," he begged once more.

Happily, Yolei announced that her boyfriend asked for her hand and she had accepted. It was going to be a small ceremony with family and some friends. They may have been rushing into something serious, but she was convinced that they would make it work. They were _adults_.

"Please," he asked once more, this time begging. She crashed her head into his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her. "Even if it isn't for me, do it for yourself."

Many of her friends were wary. Yolei's boyfriend was not DigiDestined and did not accept Digimon as living beings. He was cordial to them all, Digimon included, but never he never took the time to integrate himself into her circle of friends. Each and every one of the DigiDestined had their own opinion of her relationship; however, it was never a voiced opinion. Not until now.

"But why?" she asked, trying to wipe the tears from her face with her sleeve.

Taking over the task with his thumb, Ken said lowly, "Because you deserve someone who will make you happy."

"I am happy."

With a new weight on his body, Ken's arms dropped, giving Yolei the idea to step back. "I see," Ken said, his world broken.

With no words to say, Yolei turned around and left, shutting the door carefully. When the door fell into place and she was gone, Ken sat down, his head in his hands. Many thoughts ran through his head, wreaking havoc as they processed.

_She was going home to him_.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
